


Winter

by Ayzachan



Series: Infidget: Winter AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Dream Sequences, Fluff and Humor, Gadget as Jack Frost, Ice puns, Infinite as Snow Queen, Instead of Snow Queen it is Ice Prince, Let it go Frozen crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan
Summary: Zero dreamt he was the Ice Prince ruling over Ice Mobius while Gadget was Jack Frost serving as his Ice Knight.Here we go again. One of those weird fairytale dreams that Zero was having.Yet he didn't complain because he enjoyed it, nonetheless.It was better than having nightmares.He can finally let it go and have fun.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Gadget the Wolf/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: Infidget: Winter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681342
Kudos: 32





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen 2 is coming soon. And for this month's monthly prompt is Fairytale.  
So I went ahead and did a Winter Fairytale between Jack Frost (Gadget) and Snow Queen (Zero).  
Lyrics based on Let It Go - Demi Lavato.  
Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic Forces and all related characters are property of SEGA. Any trademarks that may be referenced in this fan fiction are properties of their respective owners. I am just a fan and do not have any relations to said people/companies.

**WINTER**

Zero opened his eyes and noticed he was in a different place. A very _strange_ place. He looked around, scanning his surroundings, and it seemed to him that he was in a garden covered in snow. He turned behind him and there was a majestic ice castle shimmering under the bright light.

He was confused at first until his mind clicked. _Is this… another dream?_

He checked himself and found out he was wearing a large woollen blue coat cape. Under the warm coat, he was wearing a fancy blue uniform.

**Great.**

_Here we go again._

What kind of dream is he having this time?

“Prince Sub-Zero of Infinite Winter!”

Zero paused. It took him a while to realize the name was addressing towards him.

Sub-Zero?

Infinite Winter?

** _THE. HELL?! _ **

He looked around to search for a _certain wolf _to pop out of nowhere. He poked his head around the bushes nearby but nothing. He didn’t want to give up because he knew that voice anywhere! Along with that bad puns!

“It’s fancy seeing you here in this frozen garden, alone, without a guardian looking over you.”

Zero’s surrounding started to change as the icy air swirled around him. He held onto his coat, shivering under the sudden temperature dropped while he watched the snow formed a familiar figure. A wolf. A white wolf.

“Oh, wait. I **am** the **guardian**.” Gadget chuckled at his own silliness before slowly descending himself in front of the jackal. The moment his feet touched the ground, the blizzard around him burst into little snowflakes.

“Gadget?!” Zero expressed his surprise. Not because the wolf had ice powers, but the fact that Gadget is a really _attractive_ white wolf!

_Attractive…_? Zero could feel his cheeks heated a little. Well, there was nothing wrong with Gadget as a red wolf. Just that it was rare to see him like this in most of his dreams. 

“Gadget Frost, Royal Knight of Infinite Winter, at your service!” The icy wolf announced before bowing to him. He reached Zero’s hand and held it near his face. The jackal was mystified by Gadget’s gesture and courtesy.

Prince?

He’s a **prince**?

And Gadget is his **knight**?

Zero simultaneously retrieved his hand and started walking around the puzzling wolf. The jackal scanned him from head to toe. Gadget was wearing his usual hoodie but, this time, it was blue in colour. He had a large long stick as his staff and bandages around his bare feet. But one thing that caught his eyes was the blue cape he was wearing. The wolf’s cape had his infinite emblem surrounded by several small Resistance stars.

Zero sighed. This “infinite” thing will continue to follow him at the ends of Mobius, huh?

_Great._

“You looked very fret, your highness” Gadget expressed his concern before he immediately chuckled. “And also cold. Get it? Cold? Because you always had that cold expression on your face?”

“Urgh… really?” Zero grunted at his bad puns. “What’s going on here? More importantly, you’re… a white wolf!?”

“Huh!? Of course, I am a white wolf! I wasn’t any other fur colour! Did you wake up at the wrong side of the bed or something? Or did the cold weather freezes your brain cells that you don’t remember I was a white wolf?”

“You tell me…! And stop making ice puns! It’s terrible!”

Gadget burst into laughter while Zero stared at him with full of annoyance. The shitty wolf will always be a shitty wolf. Yet, he was glad to see him in this dream, laughing and smiling… unlike his nightmares.

“Chill, my prince!” Gadget pulled himself together and wiped the tears on his eyes. “You finally decided to come out from your winter stronghold.” The wolf walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Now, I can finally ask you… _Do you wanna build a snowman?_”

“What…?” Zero’s ears perked up. The jackal turned around to check his surroundings once more.

_Where on Mobius did those melodies come from?_

“_Come on, let’s go and play!_” the wolf skipped and twirled around him while ice and snowflakes formed behind him.

Zero started to look frantic when little snow butterflies and bunnies were formed, circling around him like he was some kind of snow white. _What in the hell is going here!?_

The wolf continued to sing. “_I never see you anymore, come out the door, it’s like you’ve gone away!!_”

“Wait…” Zero looked at him, bewildered. “We hardly see each other? Really!?”

Gadget paused and then pouted. “No… I’m just singing along this nursery rhythm!”

Zero narrowed his eyes before facepalming. _Seriously? Everything happening around him doesn’t make any sense!_

“Now hush and let me sing!” the icy wolf commanded him and continued. 

Zero sighed and crossed his arms as he watched the wolf singing and twirling like an idiot before he finished the song.

“_So! Do you wanna build a snowman?” _the white wolf skipped over to him and stopped in front of him while smiling brightly. “_It doesn’t have to be a snowman!”_

Not going to lie.

The wolf tried his best to act cute, but…

“Are you on drugs or something?” the jackal blurted with a straight face.

“Urk…” Gadget looked utterly dejected and the snow he created around him has fallen and disintegrated. So, instead, it formed a shape of a broken heart right on top of his head. “_Okay, bye…_”

_Crap._

Gadget dramatically turned his back at him and started walking away. It alarmed the jackal and immediately called out to him.

“W-wait!” Zero reached out to his hand and sighed afterwards. “Fine, we can build a snowman then!”

Gadget gasped and quickly spins his body around to face his prince with a giant smile. “**Great!**”

* * *

Zero’s dream shifted and he found himself standing at a frozen lake while wearing ice-skating shoes. He wasn’t sure what he was doing here until Gadget reappeared and skated around the area while blasting his ice powers, turning the blizzard swirling around him into snowman hedgehogs.

“What are you waiting for, your highness?” the icy wolf continued skating while waving at him cheerfully. “Use your ice powers to build a snowman!”

“Uhh… how?”

An ice cracked inside the white wolf icy skull and he almost stumbled on his feet after hearing the jackal’s question. The wolf stared at his prince with bewildered eyes while his mouth hung opened.

“My prince! You’re not being serious, are you?!” the wolf heaved a heavy sigh and skated over to the jackal’s side. “Remember our lessons, okay?”

Zero watched as Gadget held his hand up. With the help of the wolf’s powers, the snow in the jackal’s palm slowly started to swirl around.

“That’s it!” the wolf smiled. “Now, don’t conceal it. Just feel it, and… _let it go_.”

The jackal seemed to be clueless yet he tried fidgeting his fingers a little. With that motion, the snow immediately burst, forming a small snow bird on his palm. Zero was at awed by how his own ability as he watched the bird flew away from his hand.

Gadget laughed light-heartedly and pulled himself away from the jackal to perform more ice magic. _“Let it go! Let it go! Don’t hold it back anymore!”_

Zero’s ears twitched irritably. _Seriously, where is that melody coming from?_

“C’mon, Prince Sub-Zero! Live up to your name! _Let it go! Let it go! Turn your back and slam the door!_”

“But-..!”

“_I don’t care! What you’re going to say! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!_”

Gadget laughed at Zero’s absolute confusion that the wolf mis-stepped and almost stumbled onto his feet once more.

“YEEE!” The icy wolf yelped and immediately balances himself with his stick. “Well, I’m getting rusty with my lessons.”

Zero ended up busting a laugh and Gadget expression turned a lot brighter as he sees his own prince smiling alongside him.

“You’re nuts, shitty wolf!”

“Well, at least it’s not November” the icy wolf shrugged and skated over to his prince once more before taking his hand. “Shall we?”

Zero gazed into his grey-blue pair of eyes before making a small smile and nodded. It’s a dream, after all. He should be having fun and not worrying about anything else.

“That’s the spirit, Sub-Zero!” Gadget chuckled and simply tapped his stick onto the frozen ground. The icy floor started to shimmer and sparkle before it started to swirl into a blizzard once more. Zero quickly clung onto the wolf’s arm as the blizzard started to swirl fiercer before it bursts out, scattering the magical icy sparks and landed onto the ready-made snowmans.

_“Let it go, let it go,_   
_Can't hold it back anymore,_   
_Let it go, let it go,_   
_Turn my back and slam the door”_

The jackal blinked quizzically before the snowman hedgehogs started to fidget and move in a comical motion. All the snowmans around them started to look around their surroundings before moving towards each other and began dancing in the area.

_“And here I stand,_   
_And here I'll stay,_   
_Let it go, let it go,_   
_The cold never bothered me anyway”_

Zero was lost for words at that moment and Gadget simply snickered at his reaction. Without even asking, the icy wolf held his prince close to him and started dancing while ice skating. The jackal panicked and stumbled in his feet several times before he regained his leverage and followed the wolf’s flow. They skated around in the area as sparkling snow danced around them, along with the snowmans they created.

_“Standing, frozen,_   
_In the life I’ve chosen,_   
_You won’t find me,_   
_The past is all behind me,_   
_Buried, in the snow”_

Gadget yanked Zero to one direction and the jackal yelped before laughing together with the icy wolf as they started to hold tight onto each other’s’ arms and twirl around in one spot like a magic carousal. The blizzard around them started to form as their little merry-go-round begun to speed up before Gadget pulled Zero into an embrace and the blizzard burst into millions of snowflakes.

_“Let it go,_   
_Let it go,_   
_Can’t hold it back anymore”_

The white wolf and the ice prince looked at each other’s eyes as the snowflakes fell around them. Zero narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare at the wolf’s shining grey-blue orbs, before he averted his attention to his lips.

The wolf noticed his lingering gaze and decided to wrap his arm firmly around the jackal’s waist, teasing him by nuzzling his flushed cheek before placing an icy kiss on his lips.

The snowman hedgehogs slowly gathered around them, holding their hands together and rocking their body side to side, as the wolf and jackal continued to kiss, until they finally pulled away from each other.

“Whoa…” the icy wolf chuckled bashfully before turning his back from Zero. “Well, let’s keep this small affair our little secret then.”

_Affair?_

Zero didn’t understand what Gadget meant. All he knew was that his heart couldn’t stop beating at the thought of their little magical moment just now.

With that, the dream shifted.

* * *

Zero rested his arms on the ledge of his bedroom balcony while he watched the snowmans dancing at the large frozen lake near the castle. For what it’s worth, he did enjoy having fun even though everything was just a dream.

_What a really weird feeling this is..._

“Your highness” Gadget somehow reappeared beside him and sat on top of the ledge while hanging his legs playfully. “You look like you're deep in thoughts. What’s on your mind?”

“It’s nothing” The jackal shrugged away and turned to glance at the icy wolf. “It’s just… I’m not used to all this, especially when you kept calling me _‘my prince’_ or _‘your highness’_ and all that crap.”

“You're so odd today.” Gadget chuckled light-heartedly. “It’s as though you woke up as a different person this morning.”

_He has no idea_… Zero rolled his eyes and smiled.

“You need to chill, my prince, because next week will be your Coronation Day.”

Zero paused. “Huh? Coronation Day?”

“Yes!” The wolf reaffirmed him gleefully. “You will be king next week! Mobians from all over Ice Mobius will come and gather. How exciting. The jackal that I saved from drowning is finally becoming a king!”

Zero chuckled at Gadget’s enthusiasms. Even in this dream, he was saved by none other than the wolf himself. How ironic.

“So, once you become king, you will have to choose a partner to lead alongside you.” Gadget made a smug face and the jackal grunted loudly.

Now, Zero wishes he can wake up from this dream soon. He was not looking forward seeing himself marrying anyone. Let alone the idea of marriage. Unless…

“Say. Since you will be king, does this mean I am still your knight or...”

“Or…?” Zero looked at him while raising an eyebrow.

“Or is there by any chance I could rule alongside you?” Gadget locked his gaze with Zero’s mismatched eyes before giving his final words. “…As your_ prince consort?_”

Zero blinked several times before he finally registered the meaning behind the ice wolf confession. Zero's muzzle immediately flushed. The jackal slowly pulled himself away from the ledge and continued to stare at the wolf with disbelief.

“A-Are you... proposing... to me?”

Gadget placed his finger on his chin as he looked up. “Well, traditionally, the king has to be the one proposing to his chosen candidate but...” He bobbed his head back and forth before smiling at him bashfully while answering. “_Yes_, your highness. It is… a _proposal_.”

Zero was lost for words yet his heart fluttered when Gadget hopped off from the ledge and kneel down in front of him. Adjusting his cape and sat his staff on the ground, Gadget reached out for the jackal’s hand and held it as he looked at him with an endearing smile.

_“Will you marry me, Zero?”_

Zero froze in one place. He was baffled yet he didn’t protest. His heart beats faster as he continued to stare down at the icy wolf’s warm expression. He slowly held Gadget’s hand tightly feeling the warmth in his palm. He opened his mouth to speak.

But.

Before Zero could even answer….

A massive snowball from the other side flung towards their direction. Both of their faces turned to panic and Gadget immediately pulled himself further away from Zero.

** _“INCOMING, MY PRINCE!”_ **

“Wha-….!?”

** _SMACK!_ **

The snowball landed right at his face with a major **_CRITICAL HIT_**.

And the dream was over as he woke up with a bruise on his head.

* * *

“The hell!?” The jackal jolted from his futon and rubbed his sore head.

“Good morning to you too, Zero…” Gadget grunted as he rubbed his sore forehead too. The wolf was planning to wake him up just now. But he started to worry when Zero began to whimper in his sleep. Well… until he just jolted up and immediately head butt him.

_A way to start the morning. _

“Anyways… Since it’s chilly outside, I just thought you would want to drink this.” Gadget picked up a mug of hot chocolate that he put aside and held it in front of Zero. “It will keep you warm since you’re not used to the cold weather. Here you go, **_my ice prince_**.”

“W-wha…?” Zero immediately stared at him, surprised.

Gadget raised an eyebrow. “Did… I said something wrong, Zee?”

It took a moment for the jackal to come to his senses and shook his head vigorously. He looked to the side as if he was deep in thoughts before dismissing the wolf. “I-it’s nothing.”

Gadget noticed how ruffled he looked, but nonetheless, the jackal took the mug from his hands. The wolf watched as the other take a sip at his hot chocolate while staring blankly at one place. The wolf wanted to ask what was wrong with him, but he dismissed the idea and decided to ask later. Finally, the jackal spoke.

“**Yes**”

“Huh?” Gadget gawked. He looked at him with utter confusion.

_Yes? What does he mean by ‘yes’?_

“The answer is yes” The jackal repeated once more before sipping his hot chocolate again.

“I… don’t get it.”

“I had a good dream. So, don’t worry about it.” Zero reassured him as he stared down at his mug with small smile on his face.

Gadget blinked before smiling brightly. “Good to know”.

The wolf was worrying for nothing. Yet, it wasn’t easy seeing Zero having to wake up with nightmares in most days. So, Gadget was happy that his secret goodnight kiss worked this time.

The wolf reached out for his own mug of hot chocolate and joined Zero under his futon blanket. Zero, at first, was flustered with the wolf’s sudden gesture before he relaxes as they sat shoulder to shoulder, feeling the warmth of each other’s body. 

They continued to spend their morning, sipping their warm hot chocolate together, as the first snow fell onto Zero’s bedroom window.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Early Christmas Fanfic, I guess?


End file.
